The metal soleplate is connected with the heating means, conventionally a metal shoe of a material conducting heat well as, for example, an aluminum casting. Positive engagement between the metal soleplate and the metal shoe is accomplished in a first process involving placement of a blanked metal soleplate under the metal shoe, to be subsequently bent over the shoe. In this process, the sliding surface terminates in a radiused configuration. In the ironing surface which is conventionally of approximately triangular shade, with the forward tip of the triangle being used for the ironing of narrow sections, such as around buttons, ruching, piping, etc., it is important for the forward tip as well as the rear ends of the ironing surface to ensure a perfect and gentle smoothing action. However, the radiused boundaries of the sliding surface produce a steed slope from the sliding surface to the housing which prevents narrow sections from being ironed satisfactorily. In addition, the bending operation of the soleplate results in scores and wrinkles at the forward tip and the rear corners of the metal soleplate, because the edge area is under severe compressive stresses at the forward tip and the corners. Creases or buttons tend to get caught in the scores, resulting in damage to the article being ironed.
According to a second process, scoring and wrinkling can be avoided by selecting a still steeper slope of the edge area in the pointed ends of the metal soleplate, as a result of which the material in the edge area is not exposed to such severe compressive stresses during the bending operation. However, when ironing narrow sections, the steeper edge area restricts the radius of the sliding surface to a substantially larger extent. The ironing of narrow sections such as button rows, laces and ruching is thus a very difficult task.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a smoothing iron with a metal soleplate which ensures an improved ironing of narrow sections.